Fluorescent tube lights are widely used in a variety of locations, such as schools and office buildings. Although conventional fluorescent bulbs have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of toxic materials within the glass tube.
LED-based tube lights which can be used as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent tube lights having appeared in recent years. LED-based lights can be constructed as a partially or completely enclosed tube with LEDs and other circuitry mounted on one or more circuit boards inside the tube. The circuit board is long and thin, having a large aspect ratio, making centering the circuit board while allowing for manufacturing tolerances and thermal expansion a challenge.